


Stardate 9529

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [25]
Category: Star Trek (XI) RPS
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New film, new faces, one familiar name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardate 9529

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-fifth day of Christmas', and this one is for [](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/profile)[**griffndor**](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/). I still owe her, but this will have to do for now. ;) Enjoy!

_**FIC: "Stardate 9529" - 1/1, PG13, KU/EB, Star Trek RPS**_  
Title: Stardate 9529  
Fandom: Star Trek (XI) RPS  
Pairing: Karl Urban/Eric Bana (implied Karl Urban/Orlando Bloom, Eric Bana/Orlando Bloom)  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: New film, new faces, one familiar name...  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'twenty-fifth day of Christmas', and this one is for [](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/profile)[**griffndor**](http://griffndor.livejournal.com/). I still owe her, but this will have to do for now. ;) Enjoy!

  
  
An introduction, a firm handshake, and two sets of dark eyes began to size each other up. There were friendly nods, a few brief words spoken, and then they parted to speak to others. But each knew exactly where the other was all night.

Finally, as the night started to wind down, Eric made his approach. "So," he said, low enough that no one else could hear, "you're Karl."

"And you're Eric," Karl replied, a faint smirk in place. "Is there where I'm supposed to say that I've heard _so_ much about you?"

"Only if I can return the favor."

"You were his favorite topic of conversation for months."

"You were his favorite during the entire shoot," Eric said, with a wink and a wicked grin.

"He's an interesting bloke, isn't he?" Karl leaned back against the wall, let his eyes roam over Eric's broad shoulders and chest before dropping lower.

"You could say that." Eric just smiled, returning the heated inspection with one of his own, shifting his weight just enough to intrude on Karl's personal space. "Says the oddest things when you're trying to pull him."

"And after," Karl agreed, standing straight again. The heat came off Eric in waves, and Karl relished the warmth seeping into him.

"Could've done without a few of them," Eric admited, and the words should have been rueful, resigned, but they weren't. Instead, it was a challenge that Karl could easily read.

"I, ah," Karl murmured, pausing as he considered how to phrase his next words, "feel I already know you."

"Same here."

"Intimately."

"Definitely."

Karl's smile was slow and dirty, eyes going dark as he stepped in not quite close enough to brush against Eric's chest. "Would you like to find out for yourself?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
